


Summertime Benchwarming

by deltachye



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gift Fic, One Shot, Other, Reader-Insert, Romance, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 08:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11802267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deltachye/pseuds/deltachye
Summary: [reader x satori tendou]The blush really wasn't helping you on this damned hot summer day.





	Summertime Benchwarming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deltachyegiftfics](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=deltachyegiftfics).



It was a searing hot, painfully humid day. The Japanese heatwave was one of the worst in a while. The streets were deserted, what with everybody who had a ration of common sense seeking refuge in their air-conditioned homes—so it absolutely _sucked_ that you were stuck in the sweaty gymnasium with thirty-something other hot boys. Well, hot as in temperature… of course.

Unfortunately for you, what’s done is done. Your responsibilities as one of the Shiratorizawa’s Boy’s Volleyball Club’s esteemed managers meant that you had obligations to show up to every single practice, even on fourty-three degree Celsius days. Normally, you were happy to do your job, running water and towels and watching the boys practice. Today, you were the opposite of that. The temperature was so high that your _enzymes_ were denaturing, for god’s sakes, and yet practice was on as hard as ever. You would’ve thought that Shiratorizawa had enough money to build air conditioning into the gyms.

Everybody else seemed to notice your snappish behaviour and steered clear, saying nothing and even going so far as to hold their breath when in your presence. You seemed to be radiating hatred from every clogged pore in your body. The only ones who didn’t seem to be afraid of your glowering scowl was Ushijima—for he didn’t notice a bad mood even when it was biting him in the ass—and Tendou.

“[Name]-chan, I’m _tired_!” he whined, sauntering up to you during his water break. You noticed that he indeed looked worse for wear, his usually upright red hair drooping a bit in the muggy air. Fanning yourself with one hand, you aggressively shoved the orange sports bottle into his chest without even sparing him an empathetic frown.

“Me _too_ ,” you groaned. Your hair stuck to your face in disgustingly slick noodle strands, and sweat constantly sprung up on your forehead like a bubbling hot spring. You were wearing shorts and a tank top, but that was no match for the sauna effect the walled-in gym was giving you. The doors were open in an attempt to let in a breeze, but with the mass of constantly moving bodies, it didn’t help you much. Since Tendou was the only one who hadn’t yet retreated from you hurriedly, you decided to take advantage of that, and complained loudly.

“I don’t even know why I’m here! It’s not as if I’m on the court or anything! Ushijima-san might as well use _me_ as the volleyball and spike me into the floor for how useful I am, and yet, I’m sitting here _suffering_. Every time I get up, it’s like I’ve been suction cupped to the bench. That’s _gross_. Every part of me is sticky and sweaty and nasty and—!”

You took in a deep breath in order to continue with your rant before you were cut short by a spurt of cold water to the face. You spluttered indignantly, swiping moisture out of your eyes as Tendou waggled the water bottle at you. A familiar, large, and infuriatingly smug grin was perched on his angular features.

“I don’t think you’re nasty. Take my word for it! You look real cute sitting there, [Name]. So thanks for bein’ here. Surprisingly to all of us, you’re actually helpful, so keep doin’ you.”

“ _Tendou Satori_!” you howled, your horrible mood erupting as he guffawed, spritzing you with even more water. “I’m going to _beat_ your sorry butt, I swear—!”

To your dismay, the coach did not approve of you violently abusing the starters, so you had to let Tendou go. He hummed a song as he did, winking before jogging back onto the court. You would’ve crossed your arms sullenly if it wouldn’t just make you sweatier. You watched him trot back into starting position, wiping his forehead with the hem of his shirt. Now that you’d had a bit of time to cool off (literally, as the water on your skin gave you a sweet refuge from the heat), you realized that Tendou had actually been quite nice. He’d disguised his compliment behind an insult, as always, but he was the first one to really show his appreciation for your help. Not to mention that he’d actually called you ‘cute’, which got your heart fluttering, and brought much unneeded warmth to your cheeks. You were well aware that practically anybody could’ve done your role, and you probably could’ve called in a favour and made one of the other managers take your place. But, sitting here and catching a flash of Tendou’s abdomen muscles… well, maybe it wasn’t so bad after all.

When practice finally ended, you paid Tendou back by attempting to spray him in _his_ face. He dodged it skillfully, but perked up at your expression as you packed up the towels.

“You look happier,” he said, a sly tone underlying his words. “Was it something a certain handsome fellow said…?” He was already patting his back when you rolled your eyes.

“Oh, sure. Ushijima-san was very nice to me!” you replied chirpily, teasing him right back. His stupidly wide grin faltered and you laughed, truly grateful that you had him around to lift your mood. He had a charm to him that might’ve been a bit off-setting at first, but left you happier than ever in the end. With a sigh, he wrapped a lanky arm around your shoulders, abruptly bringing you in for a close side hug.

“Hey!” you protested in surprise, “what are you doing!? You’re rubbing me with all your gross sweat!”

“Oh, shush. I’m just punishing you for teasing me like that.” His other hand wrapped around you and he physically lifted you, your toes scraping the floor as he swung you around. You screeched, a mixture of fear, shame, and joy wrenching itself out of you as you clung on for dear life.

“Tendou, let me _down_!” you demanded, but you were also laughing. Something about his absolute _ridiculousness_ made you feel better, even when he was doing weird things like lifting you up and spinning you around in a circle. That spontaneous strangeness of his just made your heart feel warm, which you didn’t hate, even in the ghastly heat.

“See?” he said after obliging to your wishes and setting you back down on the floor. You grabbed his arm, your vision still spinning. He laughed at your expression, slipping his arm back so that your hand gripped onto his.

“See what?” you said disgruntledly, embarrassed to be holding his hand so openly, but also a bit pleased.

“All you needed was a hug. And don’t say you’re useless ever again!” He took his other hand and delivered a sharp karate chop to your forehead, ignoring your cry of indignation as he continued to scold you. “You’re my personal cheerleader, got it? Even from the stands, you’re not useless! How could I go on without your pretty face?”

“Incredible,” you muttered wryly, one hand clapped over your forehead as the other tightened around his fingers. They were no longer taped up for practice and were comfortingly soft around yours. “You’re the weirdest boyfriend _ever_ , Tendou.”

“But you love that about me most, don’t you?” he sang, pulling on your hand to lead you out the door. “Just don’t cheer for anybody but me.”

You lagged behind a step so that he wouldn’t notice the soft grin on you face. He was right, of course, but he didn’t need anything to stoke his ego any more.

“Maybe I’ll cheer for Ushijima-san instead.”

“Ah! No, it’s extremely effective! Critical hit! You’ve killed me with that! So mean, [Name]-chan, so mean… ack…”

“Okay, I get it; stop pretending that you’re dying already, Tendou!”

**Author's Note:**

> read elsewhere: https://goo.gl/f2Q66z


End file.
